jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Living on the Edge
'Living on the Edge '(brak polskiego tłumaczenia) - pierwszy odcinek piątej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Starając się ustabilizować sytuację na krawędzi Końca Świata, jeźdźcy odkrywają niepokojące dowody na nową aktywność Łowców. Fabuła Trzy miesiące od ostatniej erupcji, jeźdźcy zostają obudzeni przez gwałtowne wstrząsy dochodzące z wulkanu Końca Świata. Widząc wypływającą z góry magmę, wszyscy starają się ją powstrzymać, uszczelniając otwory, z których wypływa, gronkielowym żelazem. Choć Czkawce i reszcie udaje się zatamować lawę, większość ich bazy została przez nią zniszczona. To utwierdza jeźdźców, a w szczególności Sączysmarka, w przekonaniu, że muszą porzucić Koniec Świata. Czkawka niechętnie przystaje na to, lecz najpierw stwierdza, że mogą opuścić wyspę jedynie wtedy, gdy ustabilizują jej sytuację dla mieszkających tam smoków. Chłopak wraz ze Śledzikiem wpadają na pomysł, by połączyć gronkielowe żelazo oraz bursztyn Śmiercipieśnia. Po wielu nieudanych próbach udaje im się to, w związku z czym powstaje stop, który był w stanie wytrzymać gorąco, jak i wzrastające ciśnienie lawy. Formuła z powodzeniem działa na testach, lecz według Śledzika nie posiadają wystarczająco składników do jej tworzenia. Czkawka dzieli więc wszystkich jeźdźców na grupy, by zebrali one potrzebne rzeczy - bliźniaki oraz Sączysmark wyruszają do Mrocznej Głębi po Gronkle potrzebne do wytworzenia jednego z substratów, zaś Astrid z Haddockiem po bursztyn na Melodyjną Wyspę. Śledzik natomiast zostaje na Końcu Świata i przygotowuje minerały będące składnikiem Gronklowego Żelaza Po dotarciu na Melodyjną Wyspę okazuje się, że Śmiercipieśnia nie ma - a przynajmniej jak początkowo sądzili Czkawka i Astrid. Z tego błędnego stwierdzenia wyrywa ich śpiew tego właśnie smoka, który pojawia się chwilę potem, lecz błyskawicznie upada na ziemię. Chłopak podchodzi do smoka i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest on ciężko ranny i wyczerpany, dodatkowo poznają w nim swojego starego przyjaciela - Garffiljorga. Astrid zauważa strzały utkwione w jego ciele, pochodzące od Łowców Smoków. W związku z tym, że zarówno Viggo, jak i Ryker nie żyją, oboje zdają sobie sprawę, że ktoś inny musi przewodzić Łowcami oraz zauważają, że drugiego Śmiercipieśnia nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Tymczasem w innym zakątku Archipelagu trzy Śmiertniki Zębacze próbują odszukać źródło dziwnego hałasu jedynie po to, by uświadomić sobie, że jest to pułapka i zostały unieruchomowie bursztynem należącego teraz do Łowców Śmiercipieśnia z Melodyjnej Wyspy, przybranego rodzica Garffa. Krogan, nowy lider tego przeciwnego smokom klanu, przeszukuje miejsca z uwięzionymi smokami, szukając jednego konkretnego, którego w końcu znajduje - jest nim zielony Paszczogon. Pozostali Łowcy są zszokowani, kiedy Krogan uspokaja agresywnego gada, po czym nakazuje odnalezienie jak największej ilości tych zwierząt. Chwilę później z zimną krwią morduje jednego z łowców, który twierdził, że takie polowanie na smoki to oszustwo. W Mrocznej Głębi bliźniaki i Sączysmark zastają kilka Gronkieli, otoczonych przez trzy Miażdżytłuki Kafary. Po dłuższej obserwacji Mieczyk i Szpadka stwierdzają, że te dwa gatunki żyją w symbiotycznej harmonii i informują o tym zmieszanego Jorgensona. To stwarza problem, ponieważ Kafary są niezwykle agresywne w stosunku do intruzów, broniąc Gronkieli, których potrzebują. Bliźniaki opracowywują inne podejście, zauważone u Łowców, i proszą Sączysmarka, by swoim toporem stworzył wibracje ziemi, które zwabiłyby smoki z dala od swoich kuzynów. Gdy Jorgensonowi udaje się ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Miażdżytłuków, Mieczyk ze Szpadką pomyślnie kierują Gronkiele z dala od Mrocznej Głębi. Na Melodyjnej Wyspie Czkawka kończy pozyskiwanie bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia, gdzie w tym samym czasie Astrid również opiekuje się rannym Garffem najlepiej jak umie, lecz smok i tak jest niezwykle osłabiony. Ze względu na dosyć ciężki stan smoka, dziewczyna postanawia towarzyszyć Śmiercipieśniowi wraz z Wichurą do czasu, aż nie odejdzie. Czkawka niechętnie się zgadza i sam wraca na Koniec Świata z zapasem bursztynu. Godziny później bliźniaki w towarzystwie Gronkieli docierają na Koniec Świata i Śledzik, by nie marnować czasu, zaczyna karmić Gronkiele konkretnymi skałami, a powstały dzięki temu zabiegowi gronkielowe żelazo przechowywane zostaje w dziurze na dziki bliźniaków, ku ich wielkiemu niezadowoleniu. Wkrótce potem Czkawka wraca do bazy z bursztynem Śmiercipieśnia, a wulkan wybucha ponownie. Jeźdźcy zdołają szczelnie zatkać niemal wszystkie otwory góry, w tym i sam krater wulkanu. Ostatni otwór intensywnie wybucha lawą, więc dzięki pracy zespołowej jeźdźcy zrzucają całą pozostałą ilość mieszanki gronkielowego żelaza i bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia, aby go uszczelnić. Niestety, trzęsienia góry powodują powstanie lawiny skalnej, która więzi Gronkiele z Mrocznej Głębi. Choć jeźdźcy próbują przekopać się przez skały, by uwolnić dzikie smoki, po chwili zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mają wystarczająco dużo czasu, gdyż potężny potok lawy zmierza w stronę osuwiska. Na szczęście gadów Sączysmark i Hakokieł wracają na wyspę, ścigani przez Miażdżytłuki. Kafary po chwili zauważają swoich towarzyszy w potrzasku i szybko stają w ich obronie, kierując lawę w innym kierunku, z dala od Gronkieli. Gdy wulkan Końca Świata stabilizuje się, smoki natychmiast je uwalniają i razem z nimi wracają do Mrocznej Głębi. Następnego dnia jeźdźcy dowiadują się, że Garff przestał być już bliski śmierci i zaczyna odzyskiwać zdrowie. Choć sytuacja na chwilę ustabilizowała się, Czkawka i Astrid doskonale wiedzą, że smoki nie mogą być bezpiecznie, jeśli Łowcy nadal grasują po Archipelagu. Haddock prosi swoich przyjaciół, by zostali się na Końcu Świata, choć wiedział, że woleliby oni wrócić do domu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, całe towarzystwo łącznie z Sączysmarkiem zgadza się zostać na wyspie. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Krogan *Johann Kupczy Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Garffiljorg (Śmiercipieśń) Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata